


Ecstasy

by GypsyQueen1924



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyQueen1924/pseuds/GypsyQueen1924
Summary: After Brian's famous Tarantula Punishment, Sal wants to make it up to him.





	Ecstasy

Brian Quinn was running - almost full-speed - to the on-set restroom. He sped past his friends and crew members staring and laughing at him as he made his mad-dash. Reaching the bathroom, he slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. He was shaking; he could still feel the multiple tarantula legs crawling over his body. Tears stung his eyes as he quickly turned the faucet on and pulled his shirt off, pumping soap from the dispenser into his hands to wash his arms, chest, abdomen. Everywhere. He could hear laughter outside the bathroom and it pissed him off more than he already was. He splashed water up into his face, gritting his teeth as another shudder ran through his body, goosebumps rippling on his skin.

This was the worse punishment thus far for Brian. He would never forget the way it felt to have tarantulas crawling on him. The psychological aspect of it was affecting him the most at the moment. The not knowing where they'd go, what they'd do, unable to watch them out of pure fear...only able to feel them, since being handcuffed to a platform was part of the punishment, too.  
Brian cried quietly to himself, needing to just get it out of his system and over with. He washed his face harshly, his upper body nearly soaking wet now. His tears began to subside and he grabbed bundles of paper towels to dry himself off. He felt sort of silly at his breakdown but really couldn't help it.

Brian handled his punishments well - usually - but this was different. This was almost torture; mental, anyway, seeing as though tarantulas aren't necessarily venomous and couldn't have fatally harmed him. Not the ones used for the stunt. But the little bastards scared him to tears and that was enough to claim mental torture.

And it was Sal's doing.

"Q!" - Brian heard his name being called by multiple people and someone wiggled the locked door handle. "You all right in there? Open up!" - A pause to laugh and then, "You have to watch the shot, man, your face was the greatest thing I've ever seen!" It was Sal. "Pumpernickel!" Brian clenched his jaw and grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on and calling out, "Give me a minute," in response. More laughter echoed from behind the door. Brian brushed his fingers through his wet hair to fix it, looking his reflection over in the mirror. He noticed his eyes were slightly red from his brief emotional break but wasn't worried about it. 

Brian loved what he did for a living and wouldn't trade it for anything, but that didn't change how he felt at the moment. He felt dirty, creeped out and wanted nothing more than to curl up with his precious Benjamin Cat. 

With that thought in mind, Brian unlocked and opened the door only to be greeted by the laughing faces of his friends. "Did you take a shower in the sink?" Murray asked through his shrilly laughter, Joe chiming in, "You look like a homeless Portuguese Water Dog!" Brian laughed a little at that; the homeless jokes were old but always funny to him. "All's I wanna do is get home and shower. Again." Brian said as he made his way towards the exit. "I'll call one of you later after I see my psychiatrist." He added with a half-smile. Sal jogged to catch up to Brian before he reached the door, touching his shoulder to stop him. "You gonna walk home or something?" He asked, holding Brian's car keys up. Sal noticed Brian's eyes and knew right away that his best friend was upset. He glanced over at the crew and then back to Brian, quietly adding, "Are you all right, babe?"

Brian stared at Sal for a moment before responding, "I understand what we do and how it works. I get that. I love that. That's what's beautiful about what we do as a team. But this has got my head fucked up right now. I couldn't have even...imagined this is what you had in mind. Fuck you, Sal. And you can drive me home, I don't think I should. Or can." Sal felt his face flush red and Brian walked away from him, heading outside to walk to his car. Instead of firing back, Sal headed back to where their equipment was set up and gathered up his and Brian's backpacks they always brought to set. 

He fought the emotions boiling up inside of him, restraining himself as Joe approached him. "Hey, is Q all right?" Sal gave a small laugh as he grabbed his and Brian's phones and chargers, heading toward the exit with Joe following. "Yeah, he's desperate for a real shower and I'm gonna catch a ride home. I'm going to dinner with my parents tonight." Sal lied to shake his best friend off. It worked. They said their goodbyes and parted ways; Sal felt a mix of nervousness, anger and confusion as he approached the fire-red jeep. 

He knew his tarantula punishment idea was a bit intense, but the outcome truly was priceless. Brian would get over it. It was his job to get over it. Why would he let this affect their personal relationship? Feeling a bit more confident, Sal unlocked the doors, opened the back passenger door and put their backpacks into the car before getting in on the drivers side. Brian got in the passengers seat and pulled his seatbelt on, Sal following suit as he started the car. He looked at Brian who looked right back at him. "I can't believe you're flipping out like this," Sal began. "I've jumped out of a fucking helicopter, had paintballs shot at my head fifteen feet up in the air on a ski-lift, jumped off of a cliff into questionable waters-"

"Sal, stop-" 

"I'm not done!" Sal cut Brian's words off, holding his hand up for emphasis; this amused Brian but he tried to not show it. "And I've pissed my pants in front of a room of strangers...all at your whim. Am I right, Q? Answer that for me because your little rant back there made me feel like a piece of shit."

Brian shook his head. "No, none of that comes close to having...creatures crawl on you while you're tied down. Nasty fucking tarantula bastards, Sal. It's life changing." Sal laughed at this, unable to suppress it. He shook his head and sighed, pulling out of the parking spot and onto the street. "I think you're gonna make it after all, babe." He said with another soft laugh. Brian fought the smile trying to tug on his lips, snapping back, "Just because you know how to make me smile doesn't make this okay. That was really another level of fucked up, Sal. Yeah, I know it makes for great TV, but...damn, I think I'm gonna have nightmares for a good portion of the rest of my life." 

Sal nibbled his lower lip thoughtfully as he listened to Brian. He honestly didn't think it would affect him this way. He understood the whole arachnophobia thing; hell, he had it himself but he still felt Brian was overreacting with his attitude toward the situation.

"What's gonna make this better, Q?" Sal asked, though keeping his eyes on the road. "What can I do to aid in your recovery?" Brian didn't answer right away; one, because the question came off as sarcastic and two, because he really was contemplating what would make him feel better. He knew he and Sal had three different levels of relationships: best friends, lovers and business partners though not in that order. Brian would never admit it but he struggled at times to mediate between the three statuses; Sal weaved in and out of them flawlessly.

They rode in silence until they reached Brian's home. Sal parked and shut the car off and Brian grabbed the keys from him, saying, "Will you grab everything so I can jump in the shower?" Without waiting for a reply, Brian exited the car and let himself in his front door. He kicked his shoes off and tossed the keys on the couch as he passed it, making a B-Line for the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He turned the water on and stripped out of his condemned clothing, not waiting for the water to adjust and just stepping in under it, pulling the glass door shut. 

Goosebumps rose all along his arms as the cool water soaked him. He adjusted the temperature and sighed heavily as the coolness was replaced with comforting heat. Brian closed his eyes and just stood beneath the steady spray, brushing his hair back with his hands. He felt the filth washing off of him, the warmth calming him from his stressed mental state.

Sal slumped the bags on the couch and laid their cell phones on the coffee table, toeing his shoes off before making his way to Brian's bedroom. He could hear him in the shower and for a second, he considered joining him but decided against it. Brian needed that one to himself. Instead, Sal removed his socks and jeans, staying in his shirt and boxers and crawled into Brian's bed, stretching himself out as he waited. He heard the water shut off and the shower door open; a flutter swam through Sal's stomach. He sat up on the edge of the bed when Brian walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later. His towel-dried hair hung on his bare shoulders, towel wrapped around his waist as he walked to his dresser drawer.

Immediately, the sweet scent of Brian's milk&honey shampoo filled the room. Sal loved that scent. It made him feel warm and cozy...no; Brian made him feel warm and cozy. He knew he had to make him feel better. Sal moved up behind Brian and placed his hands on his sides, leaning up to the slightly taller man to nuzzle his face into the freshly washed hair. "I'm sorry, babe," Sal spoke softly. "I really am..." Brian shut the dresser drawer and turned to face his lover, holding the slipping towel in place. Sal stared up into Brian's eyes as he slipped a hand around to his lower back, gently pulling him in for a kiss. He halfway expected Brian to reject it but he didn't; he kissed Sal back gently.

Sal felt that familiar excitement stir in his groin and he pressed his body against Brian's, causing him to bump against the dresser. That made Brian break their kiss and he simply walked away from Sal, heading to the side of his bed. Sal sighed, watching Brian as he removed the towel from around his hips and used it to dry his hair some more.

Sal couldn't help but watch as Brian's cock bounced around from his rapid arm motions; the sight was too tempting to Sal and he removed his t-shirt, thoughtlessly dropping it aside. Brian hung the towel on his bed-post and ruffled his fingers through his hair to brush it back, catching Sal's stare while he crawled onto the bed on his knees. "Lay down for me and let me make it up to you." A grin tried to tug at the corners of Brian's lips but he quickly straightened it out as he replied, "You think a blow-job is gonna make this better?" Sal knee-walked up the bed a little more, "It's a start." 

Brian moved to lie down on the bed, parting his legs as Sal maneuvered between them. He hovered himself above Brian and leaned down to kiss his collarbone, trailing it with light kisses til he reached the side of his neck. He inhaled the delicious clean scent of Brian's hair and moaned against his ear, kissing the soft skin below it. Brian found himself arching his back a little as a tingle ran through his spine, his cock beginning to spring to life. 

Sal was so sensual and suave, Brian always found him irresistible; even after such a mentally grueling punishment, he couldn't deny the seduction Sal was capable of. Brian turned his head to catch his lovers lips in a soft kiss and Sal returned it, murmuring,  
"Do you still love me?" Brian smiled into the kiss and bit Sal's lower lip - a little harder than usual - and Sal laughed softly as he pulled back to look down at Brian. "I'll always love you, Salvatore. A tarantula can't change that." A wicked-like grin spread on Sal's lips as he wiggled his eyebrows, teasing, "Tarantulas. Plural." Brian rolled his eyes with a small laugh.

Sal moved back down Brian's body, stopping momentarily to nip one of his nipples and proceeded to lay on his stomach against the bed, settling between his splayed legs. He kissed the inside of Brian's thigh, his arousal growing rapidly. Brian adjusted the pillows beneath his head so he could look down at Sal at a better angle. Sal kissed and nipped with his teeth up Brian's inner thigh until he reached his groin. He grasped Brian's cock in his hand and tilted it upward, pressing his mouth and nose against the heavy balls. He nuzzled them, breathing in the intoxicating scent as he toyed with Brian's cock in his palm. Sal parted his lips and moaned as he sucked one of the balls into his mouth; Brian let out a deep breathy moan, curling the bedsheets into his fists. Sal twirled his tongue around the ball before slowly letting it plop out of his mouth. It dropped with a heavy-wetness and Sal took the other into his mouth, giving it the same treatment as he stroked Brian's hardening cock. 

"Fuck, I love that..." Brian whispered, his eyes falling shut as he lay his head back against his pillow. Sal angled his head as he slurpped the two bulbous sacks fully into his mouth, suckling them in time with his hand-strokes. Brian whimpered, his hips squirming a little from the intense pleasure, his breathing turned to soft panting. Sal relished the sweet sounds coming from his lover; they fueled the desire within him.

Sal finally withdrew from Brian's swelling balls and swiftly took his erection into his mouth, humming around it as he bobbed his head up and down. Brian moaned loudly, lifting his head to look down at Sal. "I want you-...mmmh...to do something special for me..." Brian managed to pant out. This caught Sal's attention and he pulled back halfway off of Brian's cock, only suckling the thick tip, teasing his tongue around it as he looked up at Brian's eyes, humming, "Hmm?" Brian grunted and brought a hand down to Sal's hair to comb his fingers through it.

"Ride me." Brian stated simply. Sal abruptly stopped and stared back at his lover for a moment before removing his mouth from his expertise blow-job. His facial expression spoke for him; Brian knew how Sal felt about that...about being on top. Literally on top. Even though Brian was absolutely wild about his best friend and lover, and Sal knew this; he still struggled with his personal opinion of his own body image. Sal didn't mind being bent over, laid back with his legs in the air or even getting it from the side from time to time...he knew riding would put a spotlight on him he wasn't sure he was ready for. 

"I love you," Brian began, petting his fingers over Sal's bearded cheek as he watched his eyes. "And that means I love all of you. Every inch of your body..." Brian sat up and motioned for Sal to move as well and he did, shifting to sit on his knees again. His nerves were starting to rattle as he thought about the requested task. "Q, of all the things-" Sal started to speak but Brian cut his words off. "Let me watch you lose it on this dick," he said, causing Sal to blush through a shy smile. Brian slid his hand through the slit of Sal's boxers, massaging over his cock and balls. 

Sal sighed at the pleasurable sensation of it, closing his eyes for a second to just enjoy being fondled. "Goddamnit," he sighed with a small laugh. Brian smiled and withdrew his hand and laid back in the bed again, rummaging a hand through his bedside drawer and retrieving a small bottle of lubricant. "If you don't enjoy it, I'll never ask you to do it again." Brian stated as Sal, not rushing, began to remove his boxers. He was so nervous but knew he had to do this...well, he didn't have to but he did just orchestrate a nightmare of a punishment for his lover, so he didn't see a way around this.

"For you, baby," Sal spoke quietly. "You deserve it." Brian's cock pulsed at the sound of Sal's words. He opened the bottle of lubricant and squeezed a very generous amount onto his erection, using his fingers to spread it along his length. "Stand up over me..." Brian whispered. Sal let out a small nervous laugh, his heart rate steadily rising as the realization of what was happening sunk in. He cautiously moved to stand on the bed and placed each foot on either side of Brian's hips. Brian's eyes danced over Sal's body as he stood above him completely nude. "Beautiful..." Brian murmured as he propped up on one elbow, bringing his lubed fingers up between Sal's thighs and working the slick digit between his plump cheeks to find his opening. Sal's legs trembled as Brian massaged his tight hole;.a completely new sensation when standing. 

He decided against their usual stretching preparations and pulled his hand away once he was satisfied with the lubing. Sal's breathing was becoming heavier and he looked down at Brian under him, asking, "How-...how you wanna do this?" Brian grasped his erection in his hand and motioned for Sal to lower down - and he began to, very carefully. As he got into a squatting position, Brian lined his tip with Sal's sphincter and wasted no time pushing his hips upward. Sal instinctively pushed downward on Brian's dick, forcing the wide tip past the threshold of his entrance, crying out loudly as he was entered so abruptly. 

Brian took full control; he gripped onto Sal's hips to pull them forward, forcing his knees to the bed. He gasped as his opening fully engulfed Brian's rock-hard cock; and at such a new position, a rarely-felt mixture of hot pain combined with the most mind-numbing pleasure spread throughout his body - simultaneously. Sal's eyes watered and his body trembled; Brian grabbed onto his ass firmly with both hands and using all his strength, he began lifting Sal up and welcomed his downward pull with upward thrusts of his hips, finding a slow rhythm like this. Sal cursed under his bated breathing, holding onto the headboard of the bed for balanced bouncing. "Jesus, Sal," Brian moaned as his nails dug into Sal's skin, tightening his grip on his ass, "Get it, baby...you're so beautiful...let go on that dick..."

Sal groaned loud and long, a surge of adrenaline-like passion possessing him. He felt sexually confident and in-control; he believed Brian actually saw him as beautiful. Sal stopped himself atop of Brian and carefully maneuvered from his knees to his feet, making sure to keep Brian inside of him. He used every muscle in his legs to begin a bounce on Brian's slick cock, holding tightly onto the headboard for leverage to help him move with his legs. As Sal steadily worked his body up and down, Brian licked his hand and grabbed Sal's bobbing cock, pumping it as he rode him almost needfully. And if Sal could have coherently spoke in that moment as Brian's dick grazed his spot deep inside of him and the way his hand worked his pre-come-leaking erection, Sal would have said yes, he absolutely needed to come with Brian's cock buried in his ass from this position; they didn't make love like this every day. Sal thought to himself: that's going to change.

"You ready for me, Sal?" Brian managed through a slightly hoarse voice. Their bodies were hot with sweat and Sal groaned his words, "I'm ready...fuck, I'm ready, Q..."  
Sal clenched his jaw as he sat down fully onto Brian, making his dick grind hard into his prostate. Brian held Sal in place for a few moments as he tugged on the tip of his cock. Brian let out a mix of deep growl with a moan as he came inside of Sal's exquisitely tight ass, giving a few more thrusts with his hips as he rode the pulsing contractions. Sal came in multiple spurts onto Brian's chest and stomach as he was stroked, crying out his lovers name with mindless obscenities. 

Their bodies finally slowed to a stop from exhaustion; they breathed heavily, taking a few long moments to come down from their orgasmic peak. Sal very slowly and carefully pushed to stand himself up again on the bed, gently letting Brian's dick withdraw from inside of him. Brian held onto Sal's hips as he did this, helping him stay balanced until he was off and could lie down. Brian lay unmoved, just letting his breathing level out, Sal doing the same.

"Ecstasy. That's what this is." Sal spoke, his voice obviously tired. Brian managed a weak laugh, turning his head lazily to look at his impressive lover. "Yes, it is...who knew it would take some tarantulas to traumatize me to get you to go beast-mode professional porn star," Sal laughed, looking at Brian basking beside him, come still on his chest and stomach; a sight Sal could get used to. "Still love you though." 

Sal grinned with a blush, interlocking his hand with Brian's at their sides. Brian gave his hand a loving squeeze, asking, "Will you love me still when I think up a brilliant revenge punishment?" A smirk came to Sal's lips. "Revenge?" He asked, raising a brow curiously. "Now don't go doing anything out of control, babe..."

Brian laughed, bringing up Sal's hand in his own to kiss it, making a 'muah' sound. "Salvatore, baby, don't worry nothing about it..." he teased as he moved to slide off the bed, starting toward the bathroom for a second shower as he called out, "What could possibly be worse than tarantulas..." A pause and then, "...at least, for you?"

Sal sighed and rolled his eyes, moving off the bed to follow behind his lover. "Q, you fuckin' wouldn't!" He laughed as he entered the bathroom, watching Brian adjust the shower temperature. Brian smiled what was a tell-all smile to Sal, making him whine, "You wanna see me get taken out by cat scratch fever?!"


End file.
